


Sail in the sieve

by Tail_of_Dark_fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tail_of_Dark_fire/pseuds/Tail_of_Dark_fire
Summary: - Не хватит и Вечности… - произносит человек без лица. Его голос звучит как-будто издали кто-то говорит в плохой микрофон, трещит электрическим шумом и расслаивается, словно запустили две несинхронные звуковые дорожки. - Чтобы быть с тобой.Последнее, что Кит видит, это серо-стальные глаза. И шепот "Мы всегда будем вместе. Я найду тебя в любом из миров".
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Sail in the sieve

**Author's Note:**

> Lumen - "Не надо снов"  
> Evanescence - "Bring me to life"
> 
> Второе название "Make me real"
> 
> [Работа есть и на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9524056)

_“Небо над ними - чернильная бездна, расцветающая акварельными пятнами туманностей и брызгами звезд, от которой невозможно оторвать глаз.  
Спиной Кит чувствует твердую каменистую землю, на которой лежит. Рукой - чужую теплую ладонь, которая переплетается с его пальцами. Он чувствует, что губы у него растянуты в улыбке.  
Человек сбоку что-то говорит, но слов не разобрать. Кит поворачивает голову и замирает.  
Он не видит лица - его попросту нет у этого человека, только размытое пятно.  
Мир вдруг смазывается и трескается калейдоскопом фрагментов, которые он выхватывает взглядом по отдельности. Вот пара шлемов, один из которых разбит. Вот плеяда звезд за спиной у фигуры напротив - еще пять минут они со смехом придумывали им названия. Вот переплетенные пальцы, измазанные чем-то бурым и вязким.  
Кит пытается отдернуть руку._

_\- Не хватит и Вечности… - произносит человек без лица. Его голос звучит как-будто издали кто-то говорит в плохой микрофон, трещит электрическим шумом и расслаивается, словно запустили две несинхронные звуковые дорожки. - Чтобы быть с тобой._

_В ушах начинает звенеть скрежет металла и крик.  
Мир окрашивается красным.  
Последнее, что Кит видит, это серо-стальные глаза. И шепот “Мы всегда будем вместе. Я найду тебя в любом из миров”. _

Шаг вперед и три влево - там его кухня. Банка дешевого кофе на окне возле чайника. Кружка в раковине, с вечера он так и не помыл ее. Утро, солнечно, температура за окном зашкаливает.  
Сегодня Кит снова проснулся от крика.  
Иногда кричит он сам - горло после этого всегда нещадно саднит еще дня два. Чаще - кричит кто-то во сне. Надрывно, отчаянно, как больное животное. Этот звук еще долго отдается у Кита в ушах после пробуждения.  
Всегда один и тот же сон.  
Он щелкает электрический чайник.  
У него двадцать минут на сборы - умыться и перекусить, быстро одеться. Поношенные джинсы и футболка свалены на стул. На рукаве пара пятен от машинного масла, которые так и не отстирались.  
Это все знакомо и привычно, как ритуал.  
Как бесконечный алгоритм.  
И все же что-то не так, и Киту это не нравится.  
Вроде же… все как обычно. И все таки что-то не дает ему покоя, как зуд под кожей, который не проходит.

_Может, он просто перетрудился?_

Очередной поход в ближайший к дому магазин, очередная покупка первой попавшейся под руку упаковки полуфабрикатов и бутылки воды. Тоже как обычно.  
Продавец читает “Daily News”. Бросив взгляд на Кита, Джек - так написано на бейджике - нехотя откладывает газету и торопится пробить покупку быстрее.  
Кит бросает смятые купюры на прилавок, засовывая коробку себе подмышку.

\- Только это, хах? - Спрашивает его Джек, кажется, просто чтобы нарушить тишину. - Не самый лучший выбор.

\- Не твое дело. - Кит сгребает сдачу в карман и берет бутылку. Продавец пожимает плечами и возвращается к своей газете.

Солнце почти в зените, а значит, до его смены в мастерской около получаса. Кит решает срезать через переулки. Остин в реальности - совсем не такой, как на картинках и фотографиях. Особенно на окраине. Низкие обшарпанные дома и мусор. Кит морщится и отводит взгляд, проходя мимо спящего на картоне человека. Здесь, в тени домов, хотя бы сносная температура - еще час, и на солнце будет невозможно находиться.  
Он прислоняется к стене какого-то магазинчика прямо под вывеской и откручивает крышку с бутылки, делая глоток.  
По крайней мере, пытается сделать глоток, пока по нему не прилетает дверью. Кит шипит сквозь зубы, пролив около четверти бутылки на себя.

\- Прости! Я тебя не заметил!

Из-за косяка на него смотрят смущенные серые, почти стального цвета глаза с азиатским разрезом. Кит замирает от смутно знакомого голоса и чувства дежа вю, словно эти самые глаза уже смотрели на него так же.  
Они где-то виделись? Нет, азиатская внешность ему бы запомнилась: здесь, в Остине, вообще мало азиатов. И ни одного среди знакомых Кита. Утреннее тревожное ощущение усиливается, Кит снова слышит крик, словно эхо откуда-то издали. Он крутит головой в поисках источника звук под пристальным недоуменным взглядом, когда чувствует, как по губам и подбородку течет что-то теплое.  
Кровь капает на пыльный асфальт у него под ногами.

\- Ты в порядке?

Нет, он не в порядке. 

\- Я… Да, кажется. Все нормально. - Кит прижимает руку к носу тыльной стороной ладони, пытаясь не то остановить кровотечение, не то не заляпать футболку.

\- Пошли! Пошли я… что-нибудь тебе сейчас дам!

Мозолистые пальцы обхватывают запястье Кита и тянут куда-то вглубь магазина. Прикосновение такое знакомое, что он едва не спотыкается.  
В магазине царит полумрак. Пахнет пылью и нагретой древесиной.

\- Широ! - Кричат из подсобки, голос скрипучий и старческий. - Что-то случилось? 

\- Нет! - Отвечает азиат, _Широ_ , скашивая виноватый взгляд на Кита. - Все нормально!

Широ.

Широ. Кит прокатывает это имя по буквам. Прозвище? Бейджика на груди нет, но…

_Что-то вертится на языке. Какая-то ускользающая мысль, это имя… его настоящее имя..._

\- Сядь здесь, я сейчас. - Широ вытащил из-за прилавка стул, тихо поставив его рядом. - И прижми здесь. - несмотря на мозоли и большие руки, прикосновение к переносице было аккуратным и мягким.  
Привычное ощущение. Как будто так и должно быть. 

Широ коротко ему улыбнулся, когда Кит пережал указанное место, запрокидывая голову, и торопливо скрылся за рядами книжных шкафов.  
И почему он согласился на это. Почему просто пошел следом в этот магазин, а теперь вот послушно ждет незнакомца? Послушанием Кит никогда не отличался. Если из-за этого он еще и опоздает, то у него точно будут проблемы с Коливаном.

Кит выдохнул в тишине, нарушаемой только тихими шорохами. Ожидание слишком затянулось и он уже собрался тихо уйти, как чужие шаги заставили его замереть.  
Кит чертыхнулся про себя, усилием воли расслабляясь. Он же не какой-нибудь преступник, пойманный с поличным.

\- Держи. - Вернувшись, Широ смущенно улыбается и прикладывает маленький мешочек со льдом к его носу. - Еще раз извини за это.  
Кит мычит в ответ, перехватывая лед, чтобы держать самостоятельно, и сталкиваясь своей ладонью с чужой, на мгновение замирает.

_Теплая._

Чувство дежа вю усиливается до предела, но касается оно только нового знакомого. Голова идет кругом. Минуты три они сидят в напряженной тишине, в носу постепенно перестает свербить. Разгар дня - покупателей нет, только из подсобки продолжает доноситься тихое ворчание и шорох. Кит скашивает глаза в сторону и сталкивается с вопросительным взглядом серых глаз.

\- Все нормально. - На деле ничего не нормально, но признаваться в слабости первому встречному - не в его правилах. Кит порывается встать и продолжить путь, уже, видимо, бегом - время начинает конкретно поджимать, черт с ней с мокрой футболкой, на таком пекле высохнет по дороге - как мозолистые пальцы обхватывают его запястье.

\- Подожди. Тебе стоит дождаться, пока кровотечение не остановится.

\- Я в порядке. - Продолжает настаивать Кит. Он медленно убирает руки от носа, надеясь, что кровотечение остановилось.

\- Скорую не надо вызывать, точно? - В ответ на злой взгляд Широ поясняет. - У тебя может быть сотрясение. 

Кит отрицательно мотает головой.

\- Тогда тебе нужно хотя бы смыть кровь.

Это звучит разумно.  
В этот раз Широ тянет его в дальнюю часть магазина, к уборной для работников, и незаметно исчезает, оставляя его в одиночестве, пока Кит склоняется над раковиной и отмывает кровь.

Выходя обратно в зал, он сразу натыкается взглядом на черную макушку. Широ пробивает покупку какой-то девице. 

\- Ждем Вас снова. - Говорит он стандартную фразу ей в спину и поворачивается к Киту, опираясь локтями на стойку. - Могу я еще что-то сделать для тебя?

\- Нет. Я пойду.

Широ мычит в ответ что-то вроде “хорошо”. Кит подходит к двери и замирает, взявшись за ручку. Что-то не дает ему уйти спокойно, как-будто тянет крючком под ребра. Он поворачивает голову, открыв рот, чтобы сказать… Что-нибудь. Но не произносит ни слова, поджимая губы, и спешит на работу в автомастерскую. 

Коливан точно его убьет.

***

Кит пытается рассмотреть хоть что-то через окна магазина издали.  
Ни Широ, ни пожилого человека, чей голос он слышал в прошлый раз, не видно. Лишь ряды шкафов с книгами. Невзрачный магазин, каких тысячи в Остине, с неброской вывеской. Но название так и притягивает внимание - “Атлас”. Притягивает, но Кит не может понять, чем именно. Кажется, самое обычное - но вызывает какое-то зыбкое чувство полузабытого сна. Как-будто что-то в прошлом было связано с ним.  
Свое прошлое Кит не помнит совсем. В карте написано - диссоциативная амнезия.

День как-то не задался с самого начала, несмотря на то, что у него сегодня выходной. Кит зевает и трет глаза. Поспать нормально ему сегодня снова не удалось, встреча в книжном магазине никак не шла у него из головы весь оставшийся день, все валилось из рук. И потом эти образы во сне - смутные и тревожные - мучили его всю ночь. Голос в них был похож на мягкий баритон Широ. Во сне Кит бежал за этим голосом, протягивал руки, но ловил только пустоту.  
Раньше такое ему не снилось.

Их знакомство с Широ вышло неловким. Возможно, стоит предложить забыть о прошлой встрече, и, если он согласится, познакомиться как-нибудь иначе. Как-нибудь… менее неприятно, и, желательно, менее травматично.

_Например, угнать машину._

Идея кажется удивительно привлекательной, но Кит встряхивает головой, отгоняя ее. Он даже не знает, откуда эта мысль возникла в голове. И не факт, что такое времяпровождение Широ сочтет более… более подобающим.  
Не факт, конечно, что ему вообще нужны новые знакомства.  
Кит и сам не знает, почему для него это имеет значение, он никогда не испытывал тяги к сближению с кем-то, но - в этот раз оно имеет.

Вздохнув, он ругает сам себя на неуместную робость, собирается с духом и заходит. Всегда можно сказать, что прячется от солнца, и это даже почти правда - Кит уже долго находится на солнце, ему необходима какая-то прохлада.

Внутри все тот же полумрак и пыль.

Он наугад берет в руки книгу, проводя пальцами по обложке. Обычная книга, каких тысячи, но в ладони ложится очень знакомо.

\- Вам помочь? - Спрашивает сухой старик, возникая у него за спиной.

Кит подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Так задумался, что не услышал шагов. Совсем на него не похоже.

\- Нет, я уже выбрал. - Он спешно подходит к прилавку и кладет книгу, которую схватил.

Звякает дверной колокольчик. 

\- Ух, там так жарко! - Тот самый голос. Широ. Бодрый и веселый, несмотря на жалобные интонации. Он останавливается в паре метров позади. - О, это ты. Привет?

Кит комкает сдачу в кулаке, прижав покупку к груди и резко разворачивается.

\- Привет. - Внимательный взгляд останавливается на собеседнике. Что-то Киту в нем не нравится.

_Как-будто на чужом лице не хватает чего-то, чтобы все было “правильно”._

\- Как, ты говорил, тебя зовут? - Широ улыбается, может, из вежливости, а может ему действительно было интересно. Кит не может понять, что именно сейчас чувствует собеседник и чего добивается.

_Этот вопрос от него звучит странно. Неестественно._

“Почему ты не знаешь мое имя?” - Хочет спросить Кит, но останавливает себя. - “Конечно, не знает. С чего бы ему знать, мы же встречаемся второй раз в жизни.”

\- Я и не говорил. - Хмурясь, отвечает он, а глазами ищет что-то, на что можно отвлечься от своих мыслей.

\- Так скажи. Надо же мне знать, кому я не дал умереть от кровотечения. - Интонации слегка подначивающие. Интересно, он со всеми встречными так, или только с теми, кого пришиб дверью?

\- Кит. Просто Кит.

Уголки губ Широ чуть дергаются вверх, но глаза остаются вежливо-отстраненными.  
Это задевает больше, чем должно.  
Становится неуютно. И на что он надеялся?  
Дружба - не его конек.

***

Уже дома Кит внимательно осматривает книгу. “Cosmology: The Science of the Universe”, гласит название. Почему он схватил именно ее?

Но от книги веяло чем-то знакомым, а в голове сразу возникла картина, как он сидит в кресле с ней в руках. Кажется, он с кем-то говорил в тот момент, но с кем и о чем - он не помнит, это воспоминание ускользает от него, как дым сквозь пальцы.

_“Кит проводит рукой по рядам книг на полках, но взгляд цепляет второй том энциклопедии, которую он дочитал только вчера, первый том все еще лежит на столе, опять на него будут ворчать за это.  
Кит усмехается, вытаскивая книгу и садится в кресло. В комнате полумрак, только настольная лампа горит желтым электрическим светом, но это ничуть не мешает, наоборот. Уютно.  
Он внимательно разглядывает закладку с кроликами, которая находится почти в середине энциклопедии.  
Снова **он** читал допоздна, хотя утверждал, что “это не так, не волнуйся, Кит”.  
Хлопает входная дверь. Коридора из кресла не видно и Кит поднимает глаза на дверной проем, ожидающе вглядываясь в темноту, когда слышит усталый, но радостный голос с порога._

_\- Я дома!_

_Шаги направляются сразу в гостиную.  
Кит не видит ничего, кроме расплывчатого силуэта. Взгляд выхватывает только белое пятно, закрывающее лоб, и мягкую улыбку. _

_\- Такаши. - говорит он вместо приветствия._

_Улыбка на чужих губах становится ярче, Кит чувствует, как начинает улыбаться в ответ. Человек что-то рассказывает. Кажется, Кит даже смеется, пока взгляд случайно падает на книгу в руках.  
Страницы все в крови.  
Кит сразу же отбрасывает ее в сторону, но только он уже не дома. Ночь, дорога, разбитый ховербайк. Кровь, кровь, кровь.  
Ощущение безысходности и отчаяния, резкая боль и чей-то дикий крик.”_

Вырвавшись из сна, Кит не может пошевелиться из-за болезненных спазмов во всем теле. Кажется, в этот раз он слышал еще и глухой звук удара. Что происходит?

Читал книгу и случайно заснул. То, как он сидит сейчас, слишком похоже на происходящее во сне. Он почти ожидает услышать скрип двери и голос.  
Кит разминает затекшую шею, стараясь стряхнуть с себя остатки кошмара, и на деревянных ногах идет на кухню. Дрожащими руками он ополаскивает кружку и набирает воды, едва не разлив, пока подносит к губам. Горло саднит как от долгого крика. Боль по всему телу постепенно утихает.

Кит залпом выпивает три кружки и все-таки обливается, прежде чем дрожь начинает стихать. Влажной рукой он проводит по лицу. Становится легче.  
За окном едва начинает брезжить рассвет, но на небе еще видны звезды. Пока рано на работу, но сон уже точно не вернется.

Глядя на это, в голове вдруг возникает образ ночного неба, усыпанного крошевом звезд, тихий разговор. Кит чувствует полузабытую радость и прохладный ветер.

Это ощущение въедается в нервы, как пост-приход. Задумавшись, он тянется рукой к шраму на щеке, но пальцы касаются только гладкой кожи. Кит хмурится, бегло ощупывая всю половину лица, и торопится к зеркалу в ванной, чтобы убедиться, что ощущения его не обманывают.  
Серо-голубые глаза с глубокими синяками под ними, всклоченные после сна волосы.  
Он проводит пальцами по правой щеке, не сводя взгляда со своего отражения.  
Ни единого шрама.

_Собственное лицо выглядит чужим._

***

Кит уверен в одном - это не то, чего хотел Коливан, когда говорил “возьми пару недель отпуска, отдохни, развейся, проветрись”. Еще он сказал - “Смотреть на тебя страшно в последнее время”.  
Кит в ответ на только смущенно хмурится. Спасибо, он и сам знает.  
Он плохо ест, плохо спит, плохо ремонтирует машины и слежка за книжным магазином точно не способствует улучшению его состояния.  
А еще он расчесывает руки в кровь, все чаще тянется к лицу и путает сны с реальными воспоминаниями.  
Он мог бы сказать - “я пытаюсь бороться с этим, я понимаю, что это неправильно”. Но правда в том, что Кит уже ничерта не понимает, а себе Кит старается не врать.  
Первые два дня он просто отлеживается дома, пока стены не начинают невыносимо на него давить. А потом - вот это вот.

Это утро выдается чуть менее жарким, но ужасно душным. Кит внимательно вглядывается в окна магазина издали, стоя в тени и прислонившись спиной к прохладной стене жилого здания на углу. Вид на книжный отсюда прекрасный.  
У него нет желания туда заходить, но очень хочет узнать, что такого особенного в Широ, что теперь его образ прочно ассоциируется с фигурой из снов. И с криком - теперь Кит слышит тот крик почти постоянно на периферии сознания.

Кит плохо ест, плохо спит и приходит сюда каждый чертов день. Возвращаясь домой он смотрит на обложку той спонтанно купленной энциклопедии и рисует на полях несуществующие созвездия.

Он не влюблен, конечно, нет. Загляни кто в его голову, сказал бы - “обсессия, пациент нуждается в медикаментозном лечении”. Кит послал бы его ко всем чертям.

Самокопания - это не по его части, но он не может игнорировать порывы что-нибудь сказать Широ, обнять, взять за руку.  
Он начал здороваться с пустотой. Возвращаясь домой, в свою тесную съемную квартирку, и он почти ожидает услышать что-то в ответ, как будто это обычное дело. Как будто его кто-то должен встречать. Или встречал. Просыпаясь от кошмаров, первые несколько секунд он ждет, пока на лоб ляжет чужая ладонь и голос скажет, что все будет хорошо. Голос Широ.  
Что там насчет пациентов? Такое никому не расскажешь.  
Они не были знакомы, но как будто столько лет были вместе. Словно что-то родное, но забытое, как сон.

Привычная рутина разбилась как стекло после той неловкой встречи, кажется, целую вечность назад. Кит сам себе кажется вырванным из контекста этого мира, время с той встречи - вырванным из собственной хронологии.

Сны становятся все ярче и отчетливее. Разные сны. Иногда в них звезды и планеты, чаще - боль и крики. Ему снятся смех и улыбки, ему снятся битвы и оружие, ему снятся объятия и тихий шепот. Просыпаясь, он еще, кажется, может ощущать тепло чужих рук и это сводит его с ума.

Наблюдая за Широ, ему все чаще хочется уткнуться в широкое плечо и вдохнуть привычный запах. Вместо этого он только давит в себе эти ощущения, оттаскивает за шкирку, когда уже готов сделать шаг.  
Кита никто не поймет, если он что-то скажет про свои мысли. Особенно Широ. Ему это и не нужно знать.

А Кит не должен засматриваться на этого человека. 

Но сны никак не выходят из головы.  
Во снах все было _правильно._

*** 

Ноги сами приносят его сюда.  
Широ выглядит удивленным и растерянно улыбается ему, выходя из-за стойки и что-то спрашивая.  
Кит останавливает взгляд на чужих руках, когда Широ коротко машет ладонью в знак приветствия. Они даже разговаривать начали совсем недавно, но в этих руках всегда, с первой встречи, было что-то… родное?

Он смотрит на Широ, совершенно не вникая в то, что именно сейчас тот говорит. Просто не может отвести взгляд, полностью сосредоточившись на своих мыслях и скользя глазами по чужому лицу.  
Как будто чего-то не хватает или какая-то деталь внешности не подходит, но Широ так, видимо не кажется. Словно он вообще не замечает чего-то недостающего или странного.  
Не может же быть, что бы Кит один сходил с ума?  
Или может?  
Нет, они связаны, они точно как-то связаны.

\- Широ. - Перебивает он. - Ты когда-нибудь красил волосы?

Кит просто обязан это спросить. Только не уверен, зачем. Но те сны…  
Каждую встречу его глаза цепляются за столь знакомое лицо, очерчивая скулы, дуги бровей и переходя на короткие черные волосы, челка у Широ всегда падает на глаза. Черная.

_Это не нормально._

\- Что? Нет. - Широ явно удивлен. - Почему ты это спрашиваешь?

\- Просто интересно.

Кит уверен, что в тех снах был Широ. Однако. У него даже шрама на лице нет.

_И у Кита тоже его нет. И это неправильно._

Рука сама тянется к чужой переносице, чтобы удостовериться, что глаза его не обманывают и в этот раз. Но, едва касаясь ее, одергивает руку, как ужаленный - Широ смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Черт возьми, о чем он только думал!

Кит не сможет объяснить, что заставило его сделать это, даже если попробует. Ему надо, надо было убедиться.  
Кончиками пальцев он ощущает тепло и рельеф шрама на лице, как будто только что касался его, а не гладкой кожи.  
Вот только как это объяснить Широ?  
Кит не знает.  
Не знает.

Что было вчера наяву, а что - во сне? Что из сказанного и сделанного Широ - а Кит уже смирился с тем, что человек из сна это Широ - было забытой реальностью, а что - больной фантазией? Этого Кит тоже уже не знает.  
Как и того, что с ним стало.  
И он перестал верить глазам, искал что-то забытое в каждом действии и мыслях, пытаясь собрать себя, как мозаику. Пытаясь сшить реальность из лоскутов и заплаток, как порванный в решето парус.

Широ прокашливается и смущенно трет свой затылок. На Кита словно выливают ведро ледяной воды. Стыдно настолько, что хочется сбежать. Но лучше - спрятаться в крепких объятиях. Сбежать от всего, забыть, как страшный сон. Забыть отстраненность Широ, с которой он сталкивается, когда приходит в этот пыльный маленький магазин и те кошмары, преследующие его каждую ночь. Ведь это же и есть сон? Пожалуйста, пусть это будет просто сон.

“Почему ты не мучаешься тем же, чем и я?” - хочет спросить Кит.  
Но вместо этого пятится назад.  
Что, если он все не так понимает?  
Что, если он все таки сходит с ума?

\- Прости, Такаши. Я не хотел! - Бормочет он, и понимает что врет. Хотел. Кит спешно разворачивается и вылетает из магазина, толкая дверь плечом.

\- Что… - Широ выглядит изумленным. - Подожди!

Кит даже не оборачивается.

***

Во снах все совсем не так, как в жизни - совсем другие ощущения. Как будто через толщу воды - расплывчато, туманно, все восприятие на периферии сознания. Что-то далекое и неуловимое. Знакомый голос и серые глаза. Они смотрят на него дружелюбно-отстраненно  
В таком родном и успокаивающем голосе Кит не слышит тепла.  
Раньше было тепло и спокойно.  
Не так, как здесь.

_Здесь - это где?_

_\- Все будет хорошо, Кит. - голос Широ в голове Кита. Руки Широ на плечах Кита._

Их первая встреча сразу же лишила его покоя, хотя, казалось бы. Просто статный мужчина, спокойный и добрый. Ничего в нем особенного нет. Все здесь так считают. 

_Все - это кто, если он ни с кем не говорил о Широ?_

Но для Кита Широ всегда был особенный.

_Он сходит с ума?  
Что значит, ни с кем не говорил о Широ, если Широ - почти знаменитость, все о нем говорят._

Недавно он назвал того человека "Такаши" - тот сильно удивился. Почему? Потому что он не Такаши? Или потому что это именно он? 

Недавно - это когда? День назад или неделю? До того, как мир окрасился красным или после? Что с Китом происходит?

Он мечется между ощущением теплых ладоней на себе и вежливо-равнодушными взглядами. Между знойным Остином и.. и чем? И чем-то важным. Чем-то, где он нужен.

_Тогда почему он в Остине? Что это за место?_

-Такаши… - Кит закрывает руками лицо. Пустота сейчас ощущается особенно сильно.

_И почему одно присутствие Широ так влияет? Почему хочется почувствовать его тепло, его руку, да что угодно, лишь бы не ощущать этот холод._

Кит закрывает глаза, вспоминая свои ощущения. Родной запах, чувство спокойствия, чувство, которое он никак не может понять.  
Прикосновения холодного металла к коже.  
Его пальцы проводят по шраму на переносице, зарываются в взъерошенную черную челку.  
И Кит резко распахивает глаза.

_Разве у Широ на самом деле были чисто-черные волосы?_

Не были, не были, не были.

_Широ рано поседел и смущался этого, но Киту нравилась эта черта его внешности. А поседел он, потому что..._

\- Кербер. Кербер. Кербер. - Шепчет он в пустоту. - Такаши.

В ушах звенит крик из кошмаров с такой силой, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и лопнут барабанные перепонки от этого фантомного ощущения. Кит закрывает руками уши, обхватывает голову и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. 

Над ним развороченная груда металла, земля под грудью и головой залита темной кровью. Сквозь мутную пелену и дым он видит, как к нему кто-то бежит. Все его руки в крови. Кит чувствует ее запах, чувствует гарь, чувствует тяжесть, боль и выворачивающий наизнанку страх. И тогда понимает - в тех снах кричал не “кто-то”.  
Кричал он сам.

Осознание сваливается на него, будто удар молота.  
Это все ложь. Им надо бежать, он должен спасти Широ из этого места.  
Из этого. Что это? Ловушка? Плен?

Где Гарнизон, где его команда?

Кит подрывается с кровати, натягивая на себя первую попавшуюся одежду и выбегает из квартиры, оставляя дверь нараспашку.  
Плевать!  
Он бежит по переулкам, петляет между домов, каждый угол которых знает уже наизусть. Сбивает прохожих и спотыкается сам, падает, стесывая ладони в кровь об асфальт. 

Магазин все такой же - пыль, книги, полумрак.  
Киту кажется, что и сам он покрывается этой пылью, которая въедается в кожу. Весь этот неправильным мир въедается в кожу и разрушает его. 

\- Широ... - Задыхаясь, зовет он, пробегая между рядами. - Широ!

Черноволосая макушка с растрепанной челкой появляется из-за поворота, глаза широко открыты - так же, как в первую их встречу в этом мире.  
В этом, и в настоящем.  
Кит бросается к нему, вцепляясь руками в чужую футболку и пачкая ее кровью.

\- Хэй, полегче… - Широ машинально обхватывает запястья Кита пальцами, придерживая. - Ты… опять в крови. 

В его голосе ничего нет, кроме жалости, легкого испуга, какой был бы у любого нормального человека в такой ситуации, и какой-то осторожной интонации. Так, наверно, говорят с сумасшедшими, которые вдруг хватаются за нож.  
Кит поднимает глаза.

\- Такаши. - Произносит он почти по слогам. - Такаши, это я, Кит. Я заберу тебя. Все будет хорошо.

Широ продолжает смотреть на него и во взгляде что-то меняется. Как будто он подергивается коркой льда.

\- Да, конечно. Все хорошо. Ты - Кит, я знаю. А ты… откуда ты знаешь мое имя? 

Кит мотает головой и утыкается носом в изгиб шеи, чувствуя, как каменеют мышцы Широ - он даже дышать начинает через раз.

\- Конечно, я знаю. Конечно, я знаю… - Футболка под его руками медленно пропитывается кровью. - Я все вспомнил.

\- Ты… - Такаши медленно отстраняет его от себя, крепче сжимая запястья. - Прости, ты с кем-то спутал меня. Я не знаю тебя, я просто тут работаю. Не мог бы ты… оставить меня?

Кит холодеет. Кит не верит своим ушам. Ему казалось… Широ же должен…

\- Такаши. Почему, Такаши? - В нем поднимается злость, смешанная с отчаянием, застилая глаза. - Почему ты забыл меня? 

Он стряхивает чужие пальцы со своих запястий и толкает Широ в грудь. Такаши ударяется лопатками о книжный шкаф и поднимает руки, раскрыв ладони, бормоча что-то вроде “полегче” и “тише”, но Киту все равно. Он замахивается и бьет кулаком по чужой груди, не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова и не зная, как еще объяснить, что все неправильно! Все не так!

Удар, еще удар, но Широ все равно.  
В последний раз Кит ударяет совсем слабо, обессиленно цепляясь рукой за чужую футболку.

\- Почему?.. - Голос падает до хриплого шепота. - Что мне нужно сделать?.. 

Кит и сам - падает. На подкосившихся коленях, соскальзывает к чужим ногам - ощущается будто прямиком в бездну.

Широ присаживается следом за ним, придерживая за плечи и молчит. Серые глаза - такие знакомые, такие чужие - смотрят на него недоуменно и опасливо.

Такие чужие.  
Чужие.  
Все тут чужое.

Внутри под ребрами у Кита что-то обрывается, трескается, ломается. Скребет наждачкой по ребрам. И ничего.  
Отчаяние сменяется глухой пустотой. Это ощущается как благословение.

\- Ясно. - бросает он, отталкивая от себя руки почти с отвращением, и поднимается на ноги, глядя на замершего Широ, нет, не Широ, это не Широ, сверху вниз. - Ты - подделка. Подделка!

Кит тянет себя за челку и прикрывает ладонью глаза, когда грудь начинает распирать от смеха.  
Он не хочет слышать, но слышит - скрежет металла, хруст костей и собственный крик до сорванной глотки.  
Он не хочет видеть, но видит - алый, алый, алый, огонь и кровь.  
Опускает взгляд - серые глаза, смотрящие на него, мертвые и пустые.

\- Простая фальшивка! Весь этот мир - фальшивка!

Он не будет играть по этим правилам. С него хватит.  
Кит срывается с места и выбегает на улицу, под знойное, как будто из сказки, небо.  
Хватит.

Через три дня на дверь магазина будет приклеено объявление о пропаже человека с мутной фотографией: работодатель заявит, что его работник исчез.  
Когане Кит, двадцать один год. Особые приметы - темно-фиолетовые глаза и шрам через всю правую щеку.

Спустя еще неделю, Широ будет задумчиво наблюдать через окно, пролистывая книгу по астрономии, как это объявление снимают.  
Через все время с последней их встречи инертно протянется мысль о том, что он что-то упустил.  
Лист скомкают и бросят в ближайшую урну.  
Широ отвернется.

***

\- Кит. - Тихо шепчет Такаши. - Кит, если ты меня слышишь, пожалуйста…

Бледное лицо наполовину скрыто кислородной маской, шрама на левой щеке почти не видно за ней, только самый край. В палате темно, люминесцентный свет из больничного коридора едва вычерчивает фигуры. Но даже при таком скудном освещении видно, как Кит исхудал - совсем не похож на себя прежнего. Иссохший, бледный, больной.  
Аллура кладет на спину Широ ладонь и осторожно поглаживает. Он вздрагивает и поднимает голову, расфокусировано глядя на нее, как будто не совсем осознавая происходящее. Или не веря. Под глазами у него синяки, волосы сальные, седая челка растрепана.

\- Пойдем. - Аллура тянет его за протезированное плечо. - Ты не спал двое суток и я даже не хочу думать, сколько не ел. Все волнуются. И Кит бы не одобрил.

На упоминании имени Кита ее голос срывается. Широ напоследок крепко сжимает бледную руку, скользит взглядом по линиям голубых вен до сгиба локтя, из которого торчит катетер, и, пошатываясь, встает.

Рядом с койкой на тумбочке медицинская карта.  
Когане Кит, множественные травмы всего тела, кровоизлияние в мозг.  
Шансы выйти из комы Широ предпочитает не спрашивать.

***

Ощущение тяжести, как будто что-то сильно сдавливает грудь, не дает нормально дышать. Кит с трудом открывает глаза.  
Тихая больничная палата окрашена в рыжие цвета заката - догорающее солнце светит прямо в окно.

Кит хмурится. Он не помнит, что было до того, как он попал сюда. В голове мелькают смутные картинки событий, которые как-будто произошли не с ним. Но ощущения отзывались болезненно во всем теле, а крик и вовсе оглушал.

\- Кит! Наконец ты очнулся. Я так волновался. - Человек, сидящий рядом, нежно сжимает руку Кита, устало улыбаясь. А его голос звучит глухо, как будто через невидимую преграду.

Кит вглядывается в лицо, пытаясь хоть что-то вспомнить. Белая челка, шрам на лице через всю переносицу, теплый взгляд. У него уставший вид и синяки под глазами, он явно очень обеспокоен состоянием Кита. 

Но Кит не знает этого человека.

Такаши не понимает, почему родные глаза смотрят на него, как на незнакомца.

**Author's Note:**

> [К работе](https://twitter.com/dr_aatail/status/1270442393528082433?s=20)


End file.
